Vampire Exorcist
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: after the war allen had stopped aging. he decides to enroll in cross academy because of his friends' deaths. little did he know that soon another war is going to break out. and he would be caught in the cross fire. Yaoi! Normal Pairings! Yuri? Pairings are optional. Uke! Noah! Sad! Allen. R & R pls. There is a poll in my account.
1. Death New beginning

**Hiya ppls! I'm back! Right, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: do you really think that if I owned these two animes I would be here writing? Heck, I'd be already making and planning the lemons! Kufufufufu~**

**Anywayz, on with the ficcy!**

_**Yaoiyaoiyoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyao iyaoi**_

"**So, this is the end, huh?" Lavi sighed as he laid next to his comrade's lean, bloodied form.**

"**Ironic, right?" Allen laughed, "To think that the earl is dead, we won, but then we die too?"**

"**Shut it Moyashi." Kanda cut in, though you could feel the warmth that he rarely shares in his tone. "We're about to die and you talk about war? I thought you would whine about not been able t eat more food."**

"**Bakanda/Yuu-chan, ****stop ruining the mood!****"**

"**If I could draw my blade right now, you guys would be dead."**

"**Hmp!"**

"**Allen, Kanda," wow, Lavi called Kanda by his last name, it must be really important. "Thank you for been with me throughout my life, and for showing me the friendship I never deserved. Thank you. Saiyonara." Those were the last words that Lavi Bookman uttered on earth. He had stopped breathing.**

"**Lavi/Baka Usaigi?! What's wrong? Oi!" their shouts were panicked now, but as they saw the limp corpse of their fellow friend, they knew that Lavi was gone. He was free. And then ten long minutes later, Kanda joined Lavi in the world of the dead. Now all that was left was Allen Walker, but for some reason, he never really did die, he was like a spirit, floating above his body, not been able to do anything at all as the remaining of the Black Order dragged their corpse into a white room, all the while muttering something about experimenting on the exorcists, it was after Lavi's body was cut open did Allen understand the true meaning of what the men were doing, instead of honoring them like they should be doing, they were treating them like lab rats!**

**The Black Order had betrayed them.**

**Allen had blinked; he was back in his body. Then all he knew was bloodlust, the craving need to kill those traitors, to get revenge. So killed them he did.**

_**Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiya oiyaoiyaoiyaoi**_

Allen woke up screaming. He had dreamt of the past again. It had been twenty years, and yet the memories still haunted him. He was thirty-five years old now, although he was still in the body of himself when he was fifteen. The Noah in him had stopped him from aging, and whenever he tried to kill himself, Neah took over, stopping him.

Slowly, unwilling to get out of the warm embrace of his blankets and into the cold, cruel world, he slid out of bed, the sound of rustling fabric accompanying him. He stood up, shivering slightly in the early spring air, and did his daily routine.

_**yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaiyao iyaoi**_

He was taking a stroll in the sunny square, the warm rays of sun shining down on him, when he saw a poster, it read:

**Cross Academy awaits you! **

**Free enrollment, free dormitories, also free food!**

**Only one hundred places left! **

**Enroll before they run out!**

Allen's eyebrow shot up, _Cross Academy, wait, don't tell me it was built by the bratty midget I saved twenty-two years ago? It does kinda sound like his way of talking. Well, why don't I try my luck? It __**does **__mention free food!_

_**Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiya oiyaoiyaoiyaoi**_

Allen stared in awe at the castle like building towering before him, if it was really that brat who made this, then wow.

The albino like boy waited by the iron door, when no one came to open it, he jumped over it with ease, he wasn't a general for nothing!

Smiling with satisfaction, he made his way to where he thought the main office would be, and hopped up a window, again, exorcist thing, and yes, they do know that a thing called a door exists; Allen shattered the window, startling the headmaster, well, MAYBE.

"Wha- Who- how"

Allen impatiently cut of the blabbering head master with a raised hand, "Long time no see, Brat."

Cross froze, only one person calls him that, a certain white haired exorcist, by the name of Allen Walker. "A-allen?! But how! You haven't aged at all!" he stuttered.

Allen smirked at the reaction he got, _just like expected._ "Same with you Brat, seeing as you had only aged on the outside."

"Bleh. You are still the same. But on the bright side, I'm taller than you."

"That is NOT the bright side."

"But on the serious hand, why are you here? I thought that the earl had been defeated."

Allen smiled bitterly. "Yes, you got it half right, the earl is dead, _we've_ been defeated. You see, after my supposed death, my friend and I got _experimented on by our own men._"

"That is horrible."

"So I wish to enroll here as a student."


	2. me? Guardian?

"You… What?" the usually composed man was shocked. His eyes were wide saucers. Did _the_ Allen Walker, just asked for a favor? Even in the little time that they had to know each other, Cross knew that the boy was definitely _not_ one to ask for a favor! He had this really massive hero complex, for God's sake!

"Please. This is the only time I would ask for something from you." Allen was practically begging the man, with his hands clasped together like he was praying. His eyes squeezed shut in desperation, and his head was bent.

Cross just became more petrified. "F-fine, but on one condition," Allen's face lit up, his eyes sparkling, "Well, what's the condition?"

"You must become one of the Guardians of this school."

"Guardian? I thought this school was supposed to have top security!"

"Aye. You see, in this academy, the classes are separated into two groups, the day class, in which contains normal _humans_," Allen frowned, he did not like where this was going, why did Cross state humans as if the other class wasn't, "and the night class, a group of elite students with extreme beauty, causing the day class to adore them, that is the job of the Guardians, they stop the day class students from getting too close to the night class, patrol at night, and-"

"But why do they have to be kept apart?" Allen asked, and as usual, curiosity kills the cat, or in Allen's case, the Noah.

"You see, Allen, they are vampires."

_**Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiya oiyaoi**_

Allen sighed, he had been so focused on the new information that was reeling inside of his head that he once again, got himself lost in the maze-like corridors of the gigantic building.

_Now, just where __**am**__ I?_ Allen wondered to himself, hah, lost again? How typical, to think that after all these years you would have been more careful! It was Neah, the Noah soul that had been in Allen throughout the war, and after the war, they had been on good terms, seeing as both would go mad without someone to talk to. _Oh, shut up, Neah. Just tell me the way._ Allen seethed, he was in a bad enough mood already, and Neah just _had_ to piss him off more!

Why not just use the Ark? You have to transport your things here anyways, I mean, school starts in three days! Neah remarked in a snotty voice, and was rewarded by a mental barrier around his nephew's mind.

Allen, sweet, sweet Allen! Please don't ignore your poor uncle! Sweet, cute, short, feminine Allen, I'm sorr-

_What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?_

Oops.

Sorry.

…

No! Allen-chan please no! Anything but this! Allen-chan! You are not this cruel, are you? Allen-chan?

…

Allen ignored his begging uncle, and silently played the score on the piano in his mind, a door with a thirteen labeled on it appeared, Allen stepped inside the Ark and walked until he reached a familiar wooden door, a least this was one place where he doesn't get lost in.

The door swung open on touch and the white haired boy was welcomed by a worn down, one room apartment. He threw what little thing he own into a leather suit case that was given to him by Lenalee. Lenalee…

_Happy birthday Allen!_

_Why did you kill him?_

_**Blood, blood, everywhere. A limp body dangling on a piece of rope. **_

_I curse you. Allen Walker._

Oi! Allen! Snap out of it! It was just the past!

Allen flinched at the volume of Neah's voice, _Thank you, Neah. No, not Neah, uncle._

Sigh~ It's okay, just don't get swallowed in the past, okay?

_I know, it's just so __**painful**__…_

Hush. It's okay. You're fine.

_Yes._ Allen smiled. He had not realized that a few moments ago, he was crying. But as a part Noah, his tears disappears as soon it had met air, so he could not feel the liquid that was supposed to flow down his cheeks.

Well then, open the Ark, maybe Cross' office would be a good choice.

Allen nodded. He once again played the tune inside his head. A door appeared out of thin air. He smiled, and walked into the Ark.

_**Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiya oiyaoi**_

Kaname's POV

"Head Master, what did you call me here for?" Kaname asked, his voice empty of emotions. Unlike that Kiryu brat, whose face was literally screaming _MURDER! _

"You see," Cross had on an expression that rarely appears; one of seriousness, "We're going to have one more addition in our Guardians."

"Is that why you called us here, Head Master?" Yuki, oh, such a sweet girl she is, asked the addressed man.

"That's one of the reasons…"

Oh? How interesting…

"He harbors a demon inside him…"

What? Kaname mentally asked himself, demons doesn't exist！

"What the fuck are you talking about?! You are saying that the new fucking Guardian harbors a demon?" Zero's face soured even more, if it was possible.

"Yes, but I expect you to treat him like a family. After all, he had been through so much… even more that all of your pasts added up and timed by fifty… and he is so young-"

Cross was cut off by a medium sized leather suitcase thrown at his head.

A shining door with the number ninety-six appeared and out stepped a figure, whose facial features were covered by a hood that came with a black cloak.

"Brat, who the hell gave you permission to tell the whole entire world about my past, and you know, it wasn't that bad, it was **worse**." The hooded figure snapped; his voice was melodious. And he had the air of a noble.

On the second glance, he was short. But lean; slim with the curves that a female would kill for. But back on the height, he was so short that he was half a head shorter than Yuki at the least, and that's saying a lot, since Yuki was short.

"Owe~" whined the Head Master. "Allen-chan~ That's so mean~"

Really, who was this person? And what's with that weird power of his? How did that door appear out of nowhere?

Allen's POV

"Grow up, Cross." Allen sighed, _wait, what? Did I just sound like-_ Kanda Yuu? Yeah, you did. _Fuck._

"Ehem," someone cleared their throat, successfully catching the ex-exorcist's attention, he flushed, realizing that there were others in a room, which were all taller than him by a bit too much, **way** too much. Allen noted with annoyance, _really, what did he do wrong to deserve to be this short?_

Have the wrong genes.

_Yeah, thanks a lot, Neah. _

No sweat.

_Sigh~ now back to reality._

"Ahh!" I bowed, "Sorry, I didn't notice you, my name's Allen Walker, and you are?"

"I'm Yuki Cross! A member of the Guardian committee, nice to meet you, Allen-kun!" the brunette with big doe eyes smiled at me, I smiled back at her, though she probably can't see it from under the hood. 

"Kaname Kuran, please to make your acquaintance." The next one to introduce himself was a teen that looked like Yuki's brother, though he had cold, cold eyes.

"Zero Kiryu." The last was a white haired teen with a sour face that reminded Allen of Kanda. Allen frowned, this boy doesn't feel human. Neither did the one with brown hair. Allen decided to take a closer look at their souls and- AHAH! He knew he was right!

"Vampire." He uttered a single word that made everyone but Cross freeze, pointing at Zero and Kaname.

"How did you know?" the question ran in the room, asked by all of the students there.

Cross decided that it was time to step in, "Everyone, here is the new addition to our group, please welcome… Allen Walker!" He ran to the said boy and pulled his hood down, revealing a mass of white hair that was a pure snow white unlike Zero's and the biggest, purest yet darkest silver orbs the trio had ever seen. But to top it off, the boy had a angry, thin red scar that ran down his left cheek in the most artistic way that was possible.

Allen sighed. Great, now they know how he looks. He slowly raised his hand in a gesture of friendliness, "Um… _hi?_"


	3. Kufufu, meet the night class

"_Everyone, here is the new addition to our group, please welcome… Allen Walker!" He ran to the said boy and pulled his hood down, revealing a mass of white hair that was a pure snow white unlike Zero's and the biggest, purest yet darkest silver orbs the trio had ever seen. But to top it off, the boy had an angry, thin red scar that ran down his left cheek in the most artistic way that was possible._

_Allen sighed. Great, now they know how he looks. He slowly raised his hand in a gesture of friendliness, "Um… __**hi?"**_

….

"Zero! Is he one of your brothers?" Yuki shrieked, pointing rudely at Allen, or more specifically, his crown of white hair.

"Yuki," Kaname frowned slightly at his sister's disrespectfulness, "There is a guest here."

Yuki, hearing Kaname's comment froze, and then the information sank in. "AHHH! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she bowed repeatedly, chanting the line as if she would die if she stopped. Allen's heart warmed up, this 'Yuki', she was just like a mix of Lenalee and Miranda, _Miranda…_

_H-hi, I'm M-miranda Lot-to… N-nice t-to m-meet you…_

_Thank you Mr. Walker! Thank you!_

_Sob- hick- I wasn't powerful enough, that's why they all died… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… _

_SLASH_

_SPLAT_

_Miranda? Why…? Miranda? MIRANDA? NOOOO!_

"-alker, Walker? Are you alright?"

A hand intruded Allen's vision, it was Cross.

"I'm alright," _Physically,_ "thank you Cross." _For snapping me out of the blood soaked past._

"Che, back to the subject, how do you know that we're-" Zero winced at the '_we'_ "-are vampires?" He questioned.

Allen's dark self, or as others call it Black Allen, surfaced. A maniac grin appeared on his face, stretching it to the limit. Cross' eyes widened, and he quickly pulled Yuki, oh how innocent, precious, fragile she was, out of the room.

Not a second too late, too.

"_Oh~ Zero-Pero-chan~ what would the fun be if I just told you~ Find out yourself~"_ Black Allen giggled. Kaname shuddered, he could practically _smell_ the evil in the air.

A tick mark appeared on Zero's face, and he pulled out his gun, "You really shouldn't have said that, _shortie_."

A vein popped out of Allen's head at the nickname. "oh, how wrong you are. _ . ._"

"Sigh~ Are you going to destroy the office and get into trouble or just try to get along?" Kaname smirked at their childishness.

"Shut- Oh shit." Allen could feel his eyes activating. "Well, bye~ I've gotta go children!" he smashed the newly repaired window and ran in the speed of one hundred mile per hour to the location of the Akumas.

It was a group of level nines, there were three of them.

Allen let out a string of curses that could make Voldemort grow a nose, and then felt his lips twitch. "Well, Neah," he spoke out loud, "Why don't we try our new _technique _on them?"

He could feel Neah smirk in his head, of course, of course.

Ten minutes later… (Allen's technique is going to be a secret until I say so)

"Phew~ I'm really getting out of shape~" Allen wiped the imaginary sweat off his brows. "Well then, I'd better go back."

A white, shining door appeared again. The night class turned, yes, even Kaname, and gaped at the thing. And out of the center of attention stepped Allen, whose body was covered with brand new, bright red gashes.

Cross' face scrunched up; there was already enough people in the room without him. "What was it this time, Allen?"

The boy sighed. "It's a wonder how the Akumas didn't stop generating even after the earl's death, maybe the theory was wrong, the earl only makes them generate faster and for exchange gains control over them."

"What the heck?!" Aido gasped, "Cross, why are you talking to him as if he is an old friend when he is about to die?"

"Could you tell me Head Master, why we are not attracted to his blood?" this time it was Kaname who asked.

"I think," began the stranger, (well, he was one to the others minus Cross and Kaname) "that you should be asking me, don't you think so as well?" he tilted his head in an adorable manner.

"Allen, would you please stop making those flashy entrances? They are really annoying and hard to explain." Cross sweat-dropped.

"And as for the reason why he was talking to me like there is nothing to worry about, firstly, these are just scratches compared to what I have had in the past, and secondly, he is a heartless idiot." Allen smirked in triumph, bingo. How he wished he had a camera right now, the night class' expressions are priceless.

"So~ I'm really aching and I need to sleep, therefore I'm gonna let Neah take over, and Neah," _just for show, ya know._ He smirked at Neah, "If that bastard Cross try to tell _anyone_ at all about my past, even the slightest thing, tell Yuki what he does in his office in the afternoons, collect the evidence."

"**Hah, show off." **Neah took over, turning Allen's hair blonde and his eyes yellow, also his skin a dark tan (A\n: cos gray is too ugly).

He slowly looked at the vampires with their jaw hanging in the air; he licked his lips, "Cross, where is the location of Allen's room? And you lot, it's considered to be really rude to gape so openly at people. Did that man over there not teach you manners?"

"Ehem," Cross cleared his throat, "Two corridors down, turn right, right, left, second right, the wooden door is your room, you'll b sharing with Zero."

Alle-Neah cursed, "Kuso, that brat, huh?"

"Yes, and before you go, here is your suit case." Cross threw the said object at Allen's body, hoping to get revenge from earlier, (aka chap two) but this was the _Fourteenth _we're talking about, so he simply caught it in his hand with a _POOF!_

"Well, it was fun to know you guys." He smiled an infamous Black Allen smile, and left.

"Okay," Aido shivered, "That midget was really creepy. And what's with the one-eighty-" a metal bucket hit his head, hard. And Allen, yes, really Allen this time, (the excuse he used to swap with Neah was just because he felt like showing off) "Ya know, you should really, _really,_ check whether one was really gone or not before you talk bad about them." He dead-panned

"But there is one thing wonder about," Ruka stated, "What would you do if we told your secret to everyone? Maybe the science department would like to invite you for a visit there?" She smirked, _let's see how you get out of this one, not bowing to Kaname-sama. How disrespectful._

"One, they wouldn't believe you, two, I could kill them in a second, literally, three, I would turn down the visit, and four, I could always lie my way out of the matter." Allen smirked. _Check mate._

"Oh, and one more thing, you've got a cockroach on your head, Miss Vampire."

As the petite, innocent looking boy walked down the long hall, a terrified scream accompaning him.


End file.
